Fan Mail
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: The Maraudors answer their fan mail. And people, the Marauders are in their 7th year of Hogwarts. Be carful with what you say in a letter. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders answer fan mail

_Dear Marauders,_

_Your pranks are totally awesome! Think you could teach me some? I have a cousin who's in a BAD need of a prank... and a hex. Also, another one who just needs to be miserable for 5 hours, so I would totally appreciate it if you guys could help me!_

_Amelia_

Dear Amelia,

Yes, we know our pranks are great. Sirius volunteered to teach you a hex or two. Hope that cousin of yours doesn't heal well.

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_You guys are all awesome. Except for Peter, because he needs to die._

_Love, Bob_

Dear Bob,

We like the name. Thanks for the consideration. We would like to tell you that Peter is a bit hurt. But he'll get over it.

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I'm writing this on behalf of my friend, Lily. Yes, James, you're probably gaping right now, well you'd better take a seat. Even if Lily (Evans!!) swears she hates you, she TOTALLY loves you! Just last night, she was doodling on her transfiguration book 'J.P + L.E.' Believe me, as a guy, I can TOTALLY tell you she's head over heels for you!_

_Anonymous_

Dear Anonymous,

I bet Sirius wrote this. (Sirius would like to say he did not!) Whoever wrote this is dumb _and_ stupid. I know Lily loves me, but she does not doodle. She's too neat for that. Die a painful death!

Sincerely,

James

XxXx

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_What's it like being a werewolf? Is it fun?_

_From, _

_Your faithful fan_

Dear Faithful fan,

Are you retarded? Being a werewolf is not exactly a walk in the park. Though I do have fun on full moons because of my wonderful friends, it does not mean I enjoy them. I suggest you read up a little more on werewolves.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_You're all very cool and hot! And my idols! gives kiss to James, Sirius and Remus don't feel excluded, Peter, I just totally hate you so yeah... But Remus, I have to tell you, I think you being a werewolf (and don't deny it, I know it from a very reliable source) is VERY sexy! Not to mention TOTALLY cute! Sirius, you have to admit, werewolves are a lot like cute little puppies, aren't they?_

_Y'all rock! Keep driving Filch insane!_

_Angela_

Dear Angela,

Thanks! We all find ourselves very attractive too. Peter would like to say that he is very hurt. But I'm sure you intended that. Remus would like to say that he is glad that you approve of him being a werewolf, but would like it if you used a different word besides 'Sexy'. For some odd reason, that bugs him.

Sirius disagrees with you about werewolves being like cute little puppies. Obviously, you have not seen Remus in the morning.

Yours truly,

The Marauders

P.S. We'll be sure to continue to drive Filch up the wall. He doesn't have much of a choice.

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,_

_You are so hot! I swear, I gaze at your picture every day._

_Please love,_

_Jessica_

Dear Jessica,

STALKER! Where the bloody hell did you get a picture? Rot in hell. I will never love you. You scare me too much.

Sirius Black

XxXx

_Dear Peter Pettigrew,_

_I hope you die! Die a painful death and suffer in Hell!_

_Megan_

Dear Megan,

I hope you die! That was uncalled for. This is FAN mail.

Sincerely,

Peter

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Your pranks are totally awesome! You remind me of Fred and George._

_Love, your fan,_

_Sarah_

Dear Sarah,

Thanks for the compliment. But who are these Fred and George you speak of? We're always up for a bit of competition.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I love you guys! You're all SO totally H-O-T!! But I have to say, Sirius is THE hottest of all (no offense James, but you're already taken/ and Remus, you're taken too, even if you don't know it yet). You rule, Sirius!!! _

_Will you marry me?_

_Diana_

_P.S. Peter needs to die!_

Dear Diana,

Thanks! We always love to hear a nice compliment. Sirius takes pride in being the hottest. Thanks for making his head already bigger than it is. James would like to say he is very happy with the girl of his dreams, AKA Lily Evans. Remus would like to say that he is not taken. Though he does have his eyes set on a very cute girl. We still can't get him to ask her out, though.

Sirius will not take up your offer of marriage. He says that it should always be the guy to ask for one's hand in marriage and that he is currently taken by a fellow Gryffindor named Alexa.. He plans to be with her for some time too.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. Peter would like to know why it is him getting all the hate mail?

XxXx

Dear Peter,

I find you very, very, very sexy! If you can get your hands on a telephone,

Please, oh please, call me! 503 450 9938

Love,

your future Lover

Dear Mean person,

We are writing in behalf of Peter. Currently he is going through therapy. That was not very nice of you to give a number to a rejection hotline. Though we, as the Marauders, found it hilarious.

Thanks for the good laugh.

Sincerely,

The Marauders (Minus Peter)

XxXx

That's it for now. Please feel free to send in your own fan mail by review. You can do individual letters too. The Marauders will reply.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second batch of the letters. Enjoy

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,_

_I wanted to ask you for an autographed photo of you and another one of the Marauders. Please? -insert puppy eyes here-_

_Your dearest fan,_

_Sam (girl)_

Dear Sam,

I'm sorry, but I don't do autographs. My girl friend says that my head is already too big and I don't need it any bigger. Apparently signing autographs is one of those things that will only make it happen. James happily did one for you though. Hope you enjoy that.

Sincerely,

Sirius

XxXx

_Dear Remus,_

_I know it must be difficult for you being a werewolf, but do remember that you have us fans out there to support you. Not to mention you are TOTALLY hot, which makes you even more cute!_

_Love,_

Ana and Dana 

Dear ana and Dana

I'm very grateful for your letter. It's nice to know that there are so many people out there who are not against werewolves. It's nice to have fans. Um… and thanks for the complement. I really didn't know so many people found me attractive.

Sincerely,

Remus

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_A small explanation for Wormtail getting hate mail:_

_He is a RAT animagus. Rat Devious. Betraying. Evil. Solution Abandon him. He_

_does EVIL things in the future. The person who metioned a 'Fred an George', they_

_are the next Generation of Mararuders. The person who said "Werewolves are like_

_cute little puppies... Most likely a slasher or likes Moony. A little trick:_

_In the muggle world, get a laptop, go to 127.0.0.1. and destroy the hard drive_

_and you will get a prize!_

_Staring at a picture of Moony,_

_Katie._

Dear Katie,

Are you a seer? How do you know that Peter does bad stuff in the future? And this Fred and George you speak of? It would be cool if you were a seer. We've never met one.

Sincerely the Marauders

P.S. Remus would like to ask if you didn't stare at pictures of him.

XxXx

_Dear Remus,_

_How do you cope witrh being a werewolf? Being one myself, I find it rather difficult. Have you got any tips? _

_Bill_

Dear Bill,

I find it a great help to have wonderful friends, who just happen to be able to transform into animals, so that I can enjoy their company. I don't want to give you any ideas though.

Sincerely,

Remus

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I was wondering how many detentions you get every day, week and month. I'm trying to beat Sirius' record, but I'm actually far behind him._

_Love,_

Darlene 

Dear Darlene,

We sorry to say that we can't tell you how many detentions we have in a day, week, or month. We don't exactly count. Though we can say that there is never a week where we don't go without at least 5 detentions.

Hope that answers your question.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S You'll never be able to beat Sirius

XxXx

_Dear Sirius-_

_So I saw this black dog running around the grounds a few days ago. I was sitting_

_in a tree doing my Transfiguration homework (don't knock it 'till you try it!)_

_and suddenly the dog ran right under my tree and sat down. I got quite a good_

_look at it. It had the same eyes as you, and it was really cute. Then this big_

_deer ran by and the dog started running after it. I think it was hunting or_

_something._

_Anywho, the dog with the same eyes as you got me thinking about (guess who!)_

_you, and I spent the next hour contemplating the fact that you're my favorite of_

_the Marauders. So, all in all, I just thought I'd pass the message on._

_Ciao!_

_-A fan of big black puppy dawgs!_

Dear fan,

Thanks for the completely pointless letter. It's nice to know that I'm your favorite but the story was just dumb. Next time it should have a point.

Sincerely,

Sirius

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I was actually going to ask you a favor. Think you could put some Nifflers in Filch's and McGonnagall's office? I always wanted to do that while I was at Hogwarts, but for some reason, they always seemed to be suspicious about me._

_Thanks!_

Dan 

Dear Dan,

It can be done. And it will. Thanks for the brilliant idea. We applaud you.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Peter,_

_You seriously need to crawl somewhere and die. I dunno where, but just because of what you did, I wish you the most painful death!_

_Hate,_

_Daniella_

_P.S._

_Remus, Sirius and James, you all rock!_

Dear Daniella,

I really don't care what you think. I don't know exactly it is that I did. I hope it is you who dies that painful death.

Sincerely,

Peter Pettigrew

XxXx

_Dear Remus-_

_OMGAWSH, werewolves kick butt! (literally!!) I love reading about them... so_

_fascinating... I'd really, really love to meet one in person. Namely you?_

_Please? With a cherry on top?_

_Whether you show up or not, I'll be waiting on top of the astronomy tower Sunday_

_night at 8:30. Please show up! I'll bring a whole bucket of cherries if it means_

_you'll come!_

_Much affection,_

_A Werewolf Fan_

Dear Werewolf fan,

I don't think that we literally kick butts, but an opinion is always nice. I'm sorry to say that I'm not a big fan of cherries. I nearly chocked on one when I was 7 and haven't liked them since. I'm also sorry to say that I will not be showing up. The Marauders and I have a detention 8 and it's with Filtch so it can go on forever. And the astronomy tower…I'm a little afraid of heights so that location doesn't work well with me.

My apologies.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

XxXx

_i love you guys so freakin much! i love love you! sirius u rock!but i love lupin_

_more!if you weren't taken i'd treat you like a sex god!_

_kudos,_

_crazedfangirl101_

_p.s. lupin i use chocolate 4 pain 2! i hope you get someone 2 make you wolfsbane_

_potion everyday!oh yeah peter... U SUCK!_

_no offense._

Dear crazedfangirl101,

It's nice to know that we are loved. Though your letter was a bit confusing. Maybe if you used the space button more. And capitals and periods are always nice.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. Wormtail says that is you who sucks!

XxXx

Well that's it for now.

Feel free to send in more letters. Oh and People, Prongs would like some fanmail too. He felt a bit left out this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Marauders answer their fan mail…Again.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I totally approve of you making Snape's life miserable. He does that for me, so I see no harm in it. Continue on your quest, brave knights!_

_Love,_

_A Fan._

Dear Fan,

We enjoy making Snape miserable. It is always fun. Even more so when we don't get caught. And since you said Snape makes you miserable, we will only make the Slytherin suffer.

Thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Remus,_

_You're the CUTEST wittle wemus werewolf! You rock! Will you maryr me someday?_

_All the love in the world,_

_Anne_

Dear Anne,

Please, don't ever call me Wittle Wemus again. I don't know how that nickname got out. I'll have to kill Sirius later. As for the marriage offer. Like Sirius said in a earlier letter. I'm old fashion. I think it's much better for the guy to ask the girl. I'm sorry but I don't plan on asking you anytime soon either. I don't even know you. To me your just un obsessed fan.

My apologies.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Do you ever think about what your lives will be in the future? I think you'll all be famous someday! I mean, let's face it, you're all hot (except for Peter) and brave (except for Peter) and smart (except for Peter and Sirius) and did I mention hot (except for Peter)._

_Keep up the good pranks, fellow Gryffindors!_

_Love,_

_Emily_

Dear Emily,

Of course we think about our futures. I Prongs, think it would be wonderful to be famous. But fame isn't everything.

And I Padfoot, disagree. Being Famous would be totally awesome. That's what I'm shooting for.

I Moony, would like to point out that we are in a way, already famous. We are after all, getting fan mail.

And I Wormtail, Think you should get trampled by raging hippogriff.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. Thanks for all thinking we're hot. (Minus Peter)

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Yes, I am a Seer. How do I know Peter is the cause of Lily and James Potter in_

_the Future? Almost all of the people here are from, or have been, to the future._

_Also I'm pretty sure 'A fan of big black puppy dawgs;', probably my friend_

_'IheartblackdogSirius'. Moony? A group of your fangirls are planning to kidnap_

_you, 100 people in all. Be happy that's only a small amount of them._

_Drawing pictures of Chibi!Moony,_

_Katie Rose_

Dear Katie Rose,

That is really cool that you are a seer. It must be pretty amazing to be able to see into the future. You're not a fake are you?

Moony would like to thank you for the warning. He'll be prepared.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Peter,_

_What to know why you get on getting hate mail? I'll tell you...BECAUSE YOU_

_BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES POTTER!(yes, James, you married Lily, and had a baby boy_

_named Harry!) stares at Peter AND SINCE YOU BETRAYED THEM, THEY ENEDED UP_

_GETTING KILLED! Do die a painful death!_

_Oh, and Remus, Sirius wasn't the one who did it..he is innocent! Sirius, you_

_might want to hex Bella..._

_Lady Potter of Torall!_

Dear Lady Potter Torall,

Thanks for the letter. Are you a seer too? There seems to be so many. Thanks for the warning about Peter. But it might take a bit more then that to convince us. As dumb as he is, Peter is still our friend.

Sincerely,

The Marauder (Except for Wormtail, who wants you to jump off a cliff.)

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Your pranks are all awesome and they're ALL original. In case you'll some day have a blank, here's a book on 'Pranks through the centuries' that you might find useful._

_Love,_

_Henrietta (I hate my name!!!)_

Dear Henrietta,

That is a pretty cool name. I don't see why you hate it. It's unique. Unique names are awesome. Thanks for the book. Remus will read it for us.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't normally do this, but since you're the expert in romance relationships, I need some advice. I really like this girl but I can't tell her because I have a secret I can't share with anybody and I'm afraid it will ruin our relationship later on. What should I do?_

_Desperate_

Dear Desperate,

I wouldn't call me expert but thanks anyway. Maybe, you should try a couple dates with the girl and see how it goes. Then if all goes well take the next step. You don't know if it will ruin the relationship if she knows your secret. I understand about the secret thing. But maybe this girl might just be trustworthy enough. Best of luck.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,_

_I think that you are the hottest guy in the world! My friends call me crazy._

_Maybe I am. So I'll tell you a little about me just so you can tell me if I am_

_or not._

_First of all, my favorite Muggle TV shows are Sesame Street, Barney, Higglytown_

_Heroes, Bob The Builder, and Blues Clues. I used to watch Dora The Explorer but_

_I stopped watching it. Come on, it's not cool anymore. So I replaced it with_

_Outside The Box. I know, Outside the Box is so old for me. But I love it!_

_They're all so...inspiring, you know? I just can't get enough! So that's why_

_when I'm home for summer, I tape all the episodes and have a huge marathon on_

_Saturday's and Sunday's!_

_I have a picture of you on my dresser and kiss it every night before I go to_

_bed. I also have a picture of Peter hanging on my wall and throw a dart at it_

_before I go to bed. One time, it landed in a place I don't want to say_

_(actually, my mommy won't allow me to say it. She says not 'till I'm a big girl._

_And when I asked when, she said it would be when I move out, which will be when_

_I'm fifty. But she doesn't know that I said the word 'butt' yesterday. Oh well!)_

_I love you. And please tell me if I'm crazy!_

_Love Love Love Love you, MiKayla. (still loving you to infinidy and beyond!)_

Dear Mikayla,

There is nothing wrong with liking muggle television. Though I had no idea what shows you were talking about. I do think you're crazy, but in a good way. Without people like you the world would be dull and boring.

Though I do think it's a bit much that you kiss a picture of me every night. I hope it's not rude of me to ask you to stop but I have a girl friend and I don't need anymore.

And the thing about throwing darts at Peter. Don't worry about it. Seems everyone hates him so I don't find it odd that you hate him too.

Enjoy your TV.

Sincerely,

Sirius

XxXx

_Dear, all of you!!_

_Wow, i can't believe my letter is actually being read by you all! Ok, I have_

_different things to say to you!!_

_Sirius: I love you!! You are hot, cute, and funny! Please respond!! love ya!!_

_Remus: You are so sweet! Also,you are cute and being a werewolf doesn't make_

_GOOD people hate you!! Love ya more!!_

_James! ) I know you want Lily, but, i hope you can think about me? Even to make_

_he jelous?(sp) hmm? Love ya'll most of all!!_

_Pettigrew: I have nothing to say to you, other than, you are a BLEEP who_

_BLEEPING BLEEPS!! Ypu really do need to go die, and if ou want o know why, get a_

_copy of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azcaban(sp?)_

_to you all (other than peter) i love you! you rox!! Sorry about ur futures(_

_peter u deserve it!!)_

_LOVE TO ALL!! (in order, Sirius, Remus, James!! no offence to Sirius!!) (peter,_

_no love to you at all! DIE!!)_

_from,_

_Casey, the Griffindor girl_

Dear Casey,

Thanks for the letter. Padfoot would like to say that he thinks that it's nice that you love him but that he thinks your kind of creepy.

Moony would like to tell you that he appreciates your comment. And also that he considers you a good person.

Prongs wants to say that he does not need to make Lily Jealous.

Wormtail says jump off a cliff.

Thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

XxXx

_dear HOTT marauders,_

_You guys totally ROCK! Except peter (please die or lose weight or both) James_

_you like are so cute and u will so get lily someday and then u will have one son_

_with her who looks exactly like you only with green eyes named harry! and_

_sirius...you're hot!! and remus ur really really cute! and peter i hate you. ur_

_really fat._

_i love you guys, except peter!_

_from,_

_i hate peter_

Dear Peter hater,

Thanks for the letter. Prongs says that he is happy to know that one day he will finally get Lily. But he would like to know how it is that you know. And what kind of name is Harry?

Padfoot says thanks.

Moony says Thanks

Wormtail says jump of a cliff.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_To my favorite Quidditch Captain._

_Rumor has it that a certain Gryffindor prefect was caught staring at you briefly_

_in Charms last class. For more details please agree to a full interview, just_

_name the date and time._

_Much love,_

_Rita_

_P.S. Tell Peter he's cute for me. He has such an innocent little face._

Dear Rita,

Your dumb. I get stared at all the time what makes you think that I care this time? No I will not give you an interview.

No love,

James Potter

P.S. You need to get your eyes checked. Peter sure as hell does not have an innocent face.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Dudes, put a Bowtruckle in Filch's office. They're REALLY destructive! Prongs,_

_Padfoot, and Moony, you ROCK! PRONGS IS HOT!_

_Thanks!_

_Psychotic me_

_P.S: Kill Peter before he kills you, Prongs! Trust me!_

Dear psychotic person,

Dudes? What the hell is with that? But thanks for the idea.

Prongs would like to say thanks.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. What about Peter doing what?

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_You rock! My friends and I have a character named Pyro who acts so much like_

_you! It's too bad you're going to die. We love you anyways._

_Signed,_

_Q_

_ps: hugs for all of you, even Peter! (I feel bad for him...)_

Dear Q,

I would like to point out that your going to die too. Everyone dies. That's nice about you and your friends have a character just like me. I bet he's smart, charming, good at quiddtich, and can get any girl he wants. I'm I right?

Sincerely,

James

P.S. Thanks for the hugs but from now on keeps those to yourself. Actually Peter liked it so you can keep hugging him.

XxXx

That's it for now. Anymore fan mail?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for the Marauders to answer your mail. But it's winter break. The Marauders just got distracted...

XxXx

_Dear Prongs Look, _

_I don't normally do this, but...I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU! I'm not crazy, I promise. And I know that you're in love with Lily and all, but...oh, nevermind. You probably won't ever want to talk to me again because I like you. Sorry for disturbing you. I - I hope that you and Lily hook up and everything goes good. But if they don't - nevermind agin. _

_Bye, Lola _

Dear Lola,

I see nothing wrong with you having a crush on me. I believe you when you say your not crazy. I would love to talk to you again, Lola. Your seem like a lovely person. I hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Prongs

XxXx

_Dear Wormtail,_

_Okay, so I've heard of what everyone is writing to you, and I, quite frankly, can't believe it! You seem like such a good friend and - well, here goes nothing - I like you. A lot. And I heard that Bella wrote that prank letter to you and I want to say that I'm sorry for it. And please, I want to go out with you sometime. If you agree, meet me by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room at eight o'clock this Saturday. I'll be waiting there. _

_Sincerely yours, Hallie _

Dear Hallie,

You seem like a really nice person and I would love to get to know you better. But it so happens that the full moon is Saturday and I'll be busy. I do apologize.

Sincerely,

Wormtail

XxXx

_Potter, _

_why the heck do you have fan mail? You already know you have like the whole school cooing you. Why do you need more people after you?! Probably to expand you already huge head of yours! I've read some of these letters, and there is no way in hell am I going to ever marry you and much less have a kid with you!! _

_Lily _

Dearest Lily,

As much as I hate pointing fingers, you too have sent me fan mail. Well if you can call that letter fan mail. I would gladly stop replying to all these fan mails if I you would so kindly go on a date with me. You know it would be fun. And in all honesty, I am NOT ready for marriage let alone a kid. So no worries on that...for now. I will get you. One day you will be mine!

Forever in love with you,

James

XxXx

_Dear Peter, _

_Sure I'll be gald jumping off a bridge!! Jumping off bridges are fun!! You should try it some day!! Then when you die, you can alpoligys to James and Lily!! Though, it would be kind of hard because they'll be in heaven and you'll be in hell...Good luck figuring that out!! _

_Lady Potter of Tortall _

Dear Lady Potter of Tortall,

I have no idea how to reply to your letter. I'm lost for words.

Peter

Dear Lady Potter of Tortall,

Great job on getting Wormtail to shut up! We applaud you!!!

Sincerley,

Padfoot and Prongs

XxXx

_okay James this one's for you! so, um, how are you and lily going? are you guys lovers yet? whoops was that too blunt? my bad! i'm sorry you dont get much lovin... or fanmail, but i dont see why not, you're totally hott -caugh caugh- sorry i had something in my throat, it must of been a cherry, i dont like them either... omg! one time i chocked on a nacho! i made my sister cry. i thought i was going to die. i thought share this because remus shared his story about chocking on a cherry so um yeah. hey sirius! you want to be my puppy dog! i have a puppy dog named pete, i thought you two would have a lot of fun together... not like that... but you know play catch! i have stick! can i poke you? it seems like fun... well i love you guys... cept peter cuz he sux and he needs to DIE! sorry peter i just dont like you... u smell bad too, oh and sorry bout the gramer, i just dont care! anyways LOTS OF LOVE! _

_ilovecedricandoliver _

_p.s. i made you a dog house sirius!_

_p.p.s. werewolves are the bombdigity! _

Dear Freak of nature,

YOU ARE A FREAK! That has got to be one of the best letters we have ever received. It had all four of us rolling on the Gryffindor common room floor. That is until Lily Evans came and grabbed the letter from my hands, read it and then hexed me into the oblivion. But cheers to that! Thanks for your awesome letter!

Sincerely,

James Potter

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_I didn't know until now about this fan mail thing so do pardon me for not writing sooner. I just wanted to say... YOU ARE SO HOT AND COOL AND THE BEST QUIDDITCH PLAYER EVER AND THE MOST HANDSOME HOGWARTS STUDENT!_

_-insert huge kiss here- _

_Love, Jenny. _

_P.S. Please don't show this letter to Lily, as I do not wish to die a most painful death at this young age_.

Dear Jenny,

Thank you ever so much for your wonderful letter. I am great aren't I? Of course I'm so brilliant at Quidditch. No one can beat me.

And don't worry. Lily will not see this letter. Last letter she saw I had to spend a week in the hospital wing. No worries the letter is safe in my hands.

Sincerely,

James

Jenny,

I confiscated this letter from Potter and I just wanted to say one thing. YOU ARE MENTAL!!! Potter is a big prat who needs to deflate his head. Not make it bigger!

Lily Evans

XxXx

_heh heh so the maraders are getting fanmail ABOUT TIME now. James, Lilly shall i say you will get married to each other Sirius Black... you will be a murderer to many people though a rumor will be that you killed James and Lilly. When actually Peter Petigrew gave them to the dark lord of HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED... though you shall be the god father of the couple's child WHO SURVIVES VOLDEMORT'S ATTACK! and becomes famous(good for you a child whose famous at age _

_P.S Kill Peter Petigrew no matter what Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic do to you all he will be a betrayer James ,Sirius,Remus,Lilly _

_P.S.S James Lilly your son will be the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament,Remus you will teach thier son to fight Deamentors with the petronas when SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN! _

_P.S.S.S I am not Gedric Griffindor _

_P.S.S.S.S James,Lilly ... your son will enter the chamber of secrets and deafeat the beast in the girls bathroom...(humilliating isnt it) _

_P.S.S.S.S.S Tom Marvelo Riddle is Lord Vomort who is the heir of Salazar Slytherin _

_Sincerly The King of seers _

Dear King of seers,

What is up with all the bloody seers!? And what was the point of this letter? We've heard all of this already. We're getting tired of saying this,

Peter is our friend and no matter what you people say we will NOT turn him in for something that you only say he will do. We're is your proof?

And what the bloody hell was with all the P.S's?

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. What do you mean I go to Azkaban!!!? (Padfoot)

XxXx

_Dear Marauders:_

_I am of the opinion that punishments should not be doled out for people who have not yet comitted the crime to be punished. Therefore, I will refer to Peter as he is and not as he will be in the indefinite future. Peter: you are amazingly cute. And funny. And I love you. And I would like you to know that anyone who is mean to you should run away screaming, because if I catch them being horrible I will hit them with the nastiest curse I can think of and then run thier remains over with a lawn mower. So chin up, because you DO have fans. Remus: You are my absolute favorite Marauder. Some advice: becoming a wolf Animagus might help you control your transformations. You know, being able to voluntarily change back and forth might cancel out the involuntary change. Right? I hope so. Do give it a try! Sirius and James: you two are NOT 'hot'. Deflate your bloody heads. To all: I know that Ravenclaws like myself aren't supposed to be interested in these things, but putting pincher crabs in the toilets usually gets very good results, if you get my drift... Love to Peter and Remus, and irritation and dislike to James and Sirius, _

_Morgaine Piper, sixth year of Ravenclaw House _

_P.S. I hate dogs and deer. _

Dear sixth year Ravenclaw,

Wormtail would like to say thanks and that he is glad that he has some fans.

Moony says you need to read up on werewolves more. Werewolves can NOT be animagus.

Prongs and I say, that you are a rude obnoxious loser. You're just upset because the Gryffindors beat you at the last Quidditch game.

Sincerely,

Padfoot and the other marauders

XxXx

_Hey, _

_I love ur pranks. Moony, I think that it's wonderful that your a werewolf, personally I love them if they wouldn't attack me I would totally hug them! I've hugged a vampire before! He was very surprised. Peter, You probably a wonderful guy so I have no idea why everyone's hatin on you. Sirius, I do think ur cute and you to James but I think if I say to much on that your heads might swell three times there size. _

_Serenity Malfoy (No relation to Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy) _

Dear Serenity Malfoy,

Narcissa _Malfoy_? My cousin marries that bastard!? (Padfoot)

It's a good thing that you don't hug werewolves. They wouldn't _Just_ attack you. That's nice that you've hugged a vampire. Hope you didn't get hurt or anything. (Moony)

Thank you ever so much. It's always nice to know that I do have fans. (Wormtail)

I do not have a big head! (Prongs)

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

XxXx

_Dear James,_

Yes, Peter will kill you in the near future, along with Lily, because you WILL marry her and have a son who will be even more famous than even you. I'm not lying.

To Remus,

Just saying, not everyone hates you because your a werewolf. I personally have a best friend who loves you.

To Sirius,Your hot, along with James. That's all that needs to be said.

To Peter,  
Do us all a favor and go drown yourself. Also, don't expect any letters in the future, because your very PRESENCE disgusts and nauseates me.

From,

Psychotic me

PS: 'Dudes' is what everyone says where i live!

Dear Psychotic,

Thanks for the letter _dude._ I keep getting told that I get married to Lily. People can stop telling me now! -hint hint-

Prongs

Glad to know that there are more people out there who aren't against werewolves then they are actually against them. Thank you.

Moony

I know I'm hot!

Padfoot

I don't need letters from you. You disgust me too! Now we're even.

Wormtail.

XxXx

Well that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time,

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

_dear peter,_

_i bet by the time you turn evil, you're ganna kill all the people that gave or_

_made you hate mail._

_Love,_

_sizilin piece of bacon_

_p.s. notice how i put love, not hate? keep that in mind... love, NOT hate_

Dear odd piece of bacon,

I don't know what you mean when you say "by the time you turn evil" Who said I was going to turn evil? And I don't get hate mail. Just slightly rude…. not so much fan, mail.

No love back to you. You're a little wired.

Peter Pettigrew.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_No, I'm not a fake. I'm a real Seer. Moony, hiding is futile. Your fangirls_

_have the Marauder's Map. They will be able to find you no matter where you are._

_Inclosed is a copy of 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. Read this._

_Also inclosed is a picture of Pettigrew with the Dark Mark on his left forearm._

_If you look close enough you can see Snaped, Malfoy, and Voldemort in the_

_background. If that isn't enough proof to leave him, I don't know what is._

_Plotting my revenge against Snaped,_

_Katie Rose_

Dear Katie Rose,

Glad to hear you're not a fake we don't really like people like that. Padfoot is wondering how the hell the fangirls got the map. Moony says thanks once again and that he will not be hiding in Hogwarts like he planned because after all, the map is only of Hogwarts.

Thanks for the book. Prongs is wondering who that look alike is on the cover of the book.

Wormtail is saying that the picture is a fake.

Padfoot wants to know why no one is moving in the picture.

Prongs wants to know since when did Voldemort take pictures.

Thanks for the letter! Hope to hear from you again soon.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Um ... I just want to say hi, and ask ... have you ever heard of Fan Fiction??_

_If you haven't I suggest ... AT ALL COSTS KEEP IT THAT WAY! Unless, of course_

_you want to be scarred for life by reading ... disturbing ... slash (Male X_

_Male) stories ... shudders. Um ... yeah ... I also am a huge fan of: Sirius,_

_James, Lupin and ... did I mention Sirius?? (Yes, I know you have a girlfriend,_

_don't bite my head off)._

_Random semi-good hearted person_

_P.S. Excuse the three dots that appear quite often ... (there it is again) I'm_

_obsessed with them._

_P.P.S. James, as long as you read the summaries and warnings for a story, you_

_might like some of them ... I'll give you one hint ... you and Lily ... get it??_

_P.P.P.S. puppy dog eyes please don't say anything bad about me! I haven't done_

_anything wrong and I hurt easily sobs See??_

Dear…person,

No, we have not heard of fan fiction. Thanks for the warning. This 'Slash' sounds very revolting. Padfoot says that it's great to have a fan and that he wouldn't bite your head off anyway.

Moony wants to know why you just called him Lupin.

Lovely dots by the way…. We can do them too…. see?

I Prongs say that me and Lily are the best pairing ever…at least we will be when it happens… if it happens…

Why would we say anything bad about you? We enjoyed your letter very much.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Potter  
Aww! How sweet! No! I won't go out with you! That wasn't fan mail!! There wasn't any compliments in that!! Potter, if you really loved me then you would do what I ask without asking for a date in return! Maybe if you deflate that huge head of yours a bit, I might consider a small incy wincy date. Did I just say incy wincy?? Did I just say I might go on a date with Potter?!? I need to lie down for a while... _

Lily

My dearest Lily,

I would do anything for you. And if deflating my head is the thing you ask for. You are the morning sun. You can light up a whole room with just one smile. Enjoy your beauty sleep, my love. Not that you would need it.

Forever in love with you,

James

P.S. Will you consider going on a date with me?

Sorry, couldn't help myself.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_I would just like to say, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Except Peter. I just marginally tolerate him. I'd like to know how many girls Padfoot has hooked up with, and tell Moony to go for the one he likes. He really does have quite the fanbase,_

_although he will never be as hot as Sirius. XP_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Selena Celes_

Dear Selena Celes,

Thank you for the letter. I can't tell you how many girls he's hooked up with. I used to date all the time but then I met Alexa and she is perfect in every way. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Sirius

P.S. Moony would like me to tell you that he thanks you for your advise and maybe just maybe he'll go for the girl he likes.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,  
You guys totally rock! Keep on doing what you do best! Oh and Sirius... stay away from curtains! You'll thank me later! Love you All! _

Vivien Leigh

Dear Vivien Leigh,

You totally rock too! And you do what you do best. Follow your dreams where ever they may lead you.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. Padfoot would like to ask you, why curtains? They block out the sun in the mornings. How could such a thing be bad?

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,  
Yay! Peter is lost for words!! Maybe now since he can't talk, he won't be able to tell some very powerful wizard cough Voldemort cough where you and Lily live!! dances for joy Wait...if Peter doesn't tell that very powerful wizard cough Voldemort cough where you and Lly live then what's the whole point of the Harry Potter series?! Well, the prophecy would still be true...thinks for a bit Anyway, I don't want to get you to many compliments other wise James will never get Lily and if James doesn't get Lily then Harry won't be born then there won't be any books!! Ahh!! Potter you better get Lily! I can't live with out those books! _

Lady Potter of Tortall

Dear Potter of Tortall,

Uh...currently we all live at Hogwarts. I don't see how Peter telling people we go to Hogwarts can be a bad thing but...yeah.

What is this Harry Potter series? I'm guessing books but I don't know much about those. I get it people! One day Lily and I will get married and have a baby named Harry. Yay for us! But if you ask me I'm starting to find the name Harry really annoying.

Sincerely,

James and the other Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Peter,  
You may be nice and maybe I've judged you wrongly and- oh, hell! I can't do this! I was TRYING to give you a chance, but... JUST DIE! CRAWL SOMEWHERE AND DIE SO THAT YOU CAN SPARE OTHER INNOCENT LIVES! AND IF IN THE FINAL BATTLE YOU DARE NOT HELP HARRY OR HELP CAPTURE HIM, I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! _

Anonymous

Dear Anonymous,

You're kind of crazy. Did you escape from St Mungo's or something?

Sincerely,

The Marauders (Minus Peter. He didn't want to reply to this hate letter.)

XxXx

_Dear James,  
If you show this letter to Lily, I SWEAR I'll blast you into oblivion before she does.  
To get Lily, you should: deflate your head and be nicer; offer to carry her stuff sometimes; stop acting like such a prat; be mature for once!; stop pranking people because you or sirius are bored.  
Good luck! _

Jill

Dear Jill,

Chill, Jill (Haha! That rhymes.) I wont show the letter to Lily. Just know that IT'S NOT THAT EASY!

Old habits die hard. But I am trying.

Padfoot does make it difficult at times but...I am trying.

Sincerely,

James

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,  
You are hot and have a big head. I don't care if you're ready to strangle me by now, but seriously, do us ALL a favor and read the dictionary.  
Still, you will always be my favorite marauder (no offense James, but Lily has already claimed you).  
Love,  
Tigerlilystar_

Dear Tigerlilystar,

I wouldn't strangle you. I don't have reason to really.

I don't like to read you know. And the dictionary must be bloody boring. Though I did learn a cool word the other day. 'Guffaw'

It's a brilliant word. Means to burst out laughing or something of the sort...

Sincerely,

Sirius

P.S. Prongs wants to know when it was Lily claimed him.

XxXx

_Dear Lily,  
I know this is Marauder Fan Mail, but you really need to pay special attention to this letter. I know James is a big-headed prat that acts like a jerk sometimes, but he really does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it. I'm not saying he's flawless, far from that, but at least give him a chance, or if not, be a teensy bit nicer to him.  
I know what I'm talking about, since I have a James clone that incidentally is after me and sometimes he drives me nuts! But if you give him a chance, he proves to be very sweet.  
One last advice: when you DO want to give James a chance, put a spell on Sirius so that he won't be able to talk. That might help James to focus on NOT being so big-headed.  
Please give him a chance, you'll be amazed at the results. _

Alexa

Dear Alexa,

So, you say you know a James clone? James Potter can be so annoying at times I'm sure his 'clone' can be too.

I don't know about taking your advise but if what you say is true, and you really do know a 'James clone' and are now happily dating one another, maybe your advise isn't all so bad after all and maybe I'll look into it.

Sincerely,

Lily

XxXx

_Dear Remus,  
You know, many wizards think that being a werewolf is not such a bad thing. Well, all except for Lucius Malfoy and other stuck up purebloods (Draco, for example). But don't pay attention to them, I personally think they should get their heads chopped off, but that's a bit violent so I'll stop with that. I like bananas! That was random, but seriously (no pun intended) do you like bananas?  
Oh, and tell James to not despair, he WILL get Lily eventually and they are my favorite couple. I always cry when I read stories about them getting killed by a mad and sadistic half-blood wizard who wants to rule the wizarding world and kill all muggleborns and who REALLY needs to find a lake and drown there.  
But, no worries, he'll die eventually. Someday.  
Love ya! _

Jen

Dear Jen,

I can see now that there are more people out there who don't mind me being a werewolf (How word got out I have no idea) then there is people who care.

Um..yeah I guess I like bananas. Though I don't it them very often.

I've passed the message onto James but he just says you're crazy.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

XxXx

That's it for now. The next batch of letters should be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. Special thanks to prongsxlilyflower for giving the marauders one of the best letters so far!

XxXx

_James,_

_Okay, fine, I won't keep reminding you about the Lily thing. Just keep that in mind every time she turns you down.  
__Remus,  
__I think you'd be surprised at how many people don't hate werewolves.  
__Sirius,  
__Yeah, you know, but now your getting big-headed.  
__To all,  
__Please tell peter for me (because I'm no longer writing to him) that we CAN'T be __even, because it's not possible to be as disgusted as I am (by anyone but me) at __any ONE person._

_From  
__Psychotic me_

Dear Psychotic person,

Thanks for writing to us once again. I Prongs, gives my many thanks about the whole Lily thing. I Moony, would like to say that I actually find myself with more fans then one would have thought. All of which don't seem to mind that I'm a werewolf.

I Padfoot, say that I am not big-headed

We'll pass the message to Peter.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_I don't want to sound like a stalker or anything but I think you are so hot and are my favourite marauder!! Don't hate me Sirius, you are hot too but James makes stags cool. Lily needs her head checked for rejecting you so many times but is lucky to have some one like you love her (not that I am jelous sobsob)._

_Marauders rule minus Peter who disgusts me!1 _

_Sincerely,_

_Danielle_

Dear Danielle,

You do kind of sound like a stalker. Sirius would like me to tell you that he doesn't mind the fact that you think I'm hotter and dogs are better anyway. I agree. I mean how can anyone reject me of all people?! Thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Peter,_

_Okay, so it's not a good night. Maybe...another time? I really want to go out with you. You see, I just got out of a really bad relationship...and I mean like really bad. And I really need someone to talk to about it. But don't take that wrong...I really, really like you. And all of my other friends ditched me. It would mean a lot to me if we could just talk or something, even if you didn't want to go out with me (but i would love it if you did!)_

_With all my heart, _

_Hallie_

Dear Hallie,

It would be great to meet you. Name the time and place and we can get to know the one another. Sound good?

Sincerely,

Peter

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_So...you said you'd like to have a conversations with me...or something of the source. Whatever, I forgot exactly what you said. But that's okay, right? Good. Anyways, I hear that a Quidditch match is coming up. You must be excited...heck, you're on the team! Course you're excited! anyways, its a sure win for Gryffindor. Oh, and if you really, really want Lily, I'll be happy to go out with you to make her jealous. But if you want me to do that, you have to soften up to Lily first and make her your friend. We could totally make her jealous._

_Sincerely,_

_Lola._

Dear Lola,

I do not need to make Lily jealous! She will date me eventually. Hopefully soon. She put me on this sort of probation thing. I'm not sure how it works but if I don't screw up in the next month she is all mine! Thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

James Potter

XxXx

_Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew,_

_How DARE you set up this little fan mail system? I better not get any more complaints from Lily Evans about letters from seers who predict you marrying her! Potter, why Dumbledorew made a lunatic like you Head Boy, I will never understand. And Lupin, you're prefet. You should've had some sort of decency to stop them. You are all to serve detention tomorrow after dinner. Black, you'll be serving double detention. I know it was you who placed that dung bomb in my hat._

_I am VERY disappointed in you all,_

_Prfessor McGonnagal_

Dear Professor,

Let us explain. It was all Sirius' idea!  
Was not!  
Just to point out dearest professor, I'm getting tired of all these stupid seers too. I mean I'm 17! I do not want to get married!  
My apologies professor. I know I'm a perfect and should not encourage such things but I was surprised to that there were so many people out there who didn't care about my condition.  
Professor, that's not fair that I have to serve double detention! It may have been me who put the dung bomb in your hat but it was all James' idea!  
Was not!

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_You will marry the person of your dreams and have a child. His name will be Harry James Potter. He will go to Hogwarts and be attacked an angry mob of Sytherins who belive they need to get rid to the child born with twofathers--James Potter and Sirus Black_

_Also Seer of the Future_

_D_

ENOUGH WITH THE BLOODY SEERS!!!

XxXx

_Sirius,_

_Okay so about the curtains...it's not all curtains, it's just a very special set. In the future if a time every comes when you have to go on a rescue mission to save James' son (yes James your gonna be a dad so get use to it!) please stay away from curtains! Infact just stay home that night and save everyone the trouble._

_Love,_

_Vivien Leigh_

_P.S. Remus say hi to Tonks for me! You'll know what I mean later..._

Dear Vivien Leigh,

Are you crazy? If James' son was in trouble I would most certainly try and go save the kid.

Sincerely,

Sirius

P.S. What does my cousin have to do with anything?

XxXx

_Dear James,_

_Good. Glad to know you didn't show it to Lily. I know it's not easy, but do your best. You know what? They say that being mature is learning to be your own master. Not that you aren't, but... I have no clue why I brough that up. Oh, yeah! Right, sorry. I brought it up to try and give you some advice about how to be mature... But seriously (no pun intended) if you would, say... Hey, I have an idea! Hopefully Lily'll like it. Get Sirius or Remus (or both) to somehow kidnap Lily and blindfold her. Then they would bring her to you in the Room of Requirements where you will have planned a romantic dinner. Once she'll get over her anger, she might just like it._

_Jill_

Dear Jill,

You idiot! Your plan didn't work! I had to spend 3 days in the hospital wing because of you!

Sincerely,  
James

XxXx

_Dear Sirius,_

_Yeah, the dictionary is a bit boring... How about the Harry Potter series? You could learn a thing for two out of them._

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_YOU ROCK!_

_P.P.S._

_Oh, um... -hits head on desk multiple times- I wasn't supposed to say that...Er... she said it in her sleep? -prays that Lily won't find out about this and hex her-_

Dear Tigerlilystar,

What the hell is the Harry Potter series?

Sincerely,  
Sirius

P.S. I know!

P.P.S What?

XxXx

_Dear Remus,_

_Glad to hear that. Oh, and if you can, could you maybe hex Lucius Malfoy to make sure he won't be able to have children? His bloody son is ANNOYING THE HELL out of me and I'm loosing my self-control._

_James, if you think I'm crazy, then tell me why are the HP series called Harry POTTER?_

_Jen_

Dear Jen,

Uh...yeah sure Jen, I can do that.

Sincerely, Remus

You are crazy! THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER! And Potter is a common last name.

Sincerely, James

XxXx

_Dear Lily,_

_Annoying? -scoffs- You have NO idea! I swear he's like James AND Sirius_

_together!! SO BLOODY annoying... But he can be sweet at times. We aren't... dating right now. But that's only because James clone is on probation. I made him this deal that if he manages not to piss me off too badly for a month, then I'll go out with him, once. If that goes swell, we'll see. How about trying that? At the worst, it'll get James to stop asking you out._

_Alexa_

Dear Alexa,

I went with your idea about the probation thing. It actually is working rather well. Head meetings are going so much nicer now. Best of luck to you with that James clone. And that probation thing. Hope things work out for the better.

Sincerely,

Lily

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_It's me again! the Freak! I know I am one but I can't help it I just tell random storys! Ooh! I got a good one! One time, my sister was reading palms and seh told my brother that he was going to drown in a toliet and he ran twards the bathroom screaming "Noooo!!" It was funny. It kinda reminded me of you Sirius because I can see you drowning in a toliet...no offence. You no what? we should all get together and play Tig...No! even better! We should make fun of Snape and his ugly greesy hair! That would be so much fun! Then later we could all laugh about it and then...I don't have anything after that...Well Sirius! I thnk me and you could get along great! We should do it sometime, who knows... Maybe a flee bath or prehaps a belly rub could be involved (not with me in the bath) oh and James! I'm sorry that Lily hexed you! I think it was rude that she would read something that belonged to you! but i'm glad you laughed really hard at my last letter! It makes me feel good insdie! Ooh! Remus! I thnk maybe you and I should hang out too! (not on a full moon -sad-) I think it'll be very interesting! we have probably nothing in common except us not liking cherrys and choking on something. but other then that I think we'll get along great! ok James I guess it's your turn! Ok, I don't want to sound creepy or supposibly make your head any bigger but...HOTT! If you ever get lonly on a Satureday night or if any of you need a shoulder to cry on (not saying you cry or anything) but give me a call! Well all that's left is Peter...not trying to be rude of anything I just don't like you as much as the other marauders. Your very quiet...but yeah sorry Peter (I would call you pete but I don't want you getting mixed up with my puppy dog, pete, which by the way would not mind playing fetch with Sirius!) Any I...Love you all I guess...reply soon!_

_Love,_

_I love Cedric and Oliver_

Dear Freak,

That is a hell of a long letter! And completely pointless! What do you mean you can see me drowning in a toilet? How does that happen anyway? What is Tig? I don't want you to bathe me thank you very much.

Sincerely, Sirius  
What are the points to your letters?  
Sincerely, James  
I'm sure we have more in common than just that but I'm kind of afraid to find out just what it is. You're creepy.  
Sincerely, Remus  
At least you acknowledged my existence.  
Sincerely, Peter  
Write back soon, Freak!

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Marauders,_

_Peter, you are a BLEEP BLEEPING neanrdethal and i have hated your charecter since harry potter bk. 3. You killed Cedric Diggory! Sirus, you had like the least dramatic death ever, falling through a veil, too bad u didn't get to hex the Dursley's prior to, but hey, you helped you godson through a potentilly deadly tournament. Remus, man i wish you were my teacher, and last but not least, James YOU SO ROCK!_

Dear anonymous,

Gah! Another Seer! We don't feel like replying to this letter.

Sincerely, The Maruaders (who are sick of all the bloody seers!)

XxXx

That's it for now. Until next post, CHEERS!


	7. Chapter 7

**A note from the Marauders,**

J: Hello great fans of ours!

S: It's been quite some time.

J: We've been distracted.

S: And a lot has happened between the last time we've replied to our mail.

R: NEWT's are only a few months away so we've been studying.

S: Correction, only Moony has been studying.

J: That and snogging his new girlfriend.

--Remus glares--

S: Yes, That's right. How could we forget. Seems all of us have our own little girlfriends now.

J: That's right dear fans, Lily and I are now officially dating!

R: Peter has got a girlfriend now too.

S: Yeah, that's right, that Hallie girl

J: Anyway, we've only got a couple letters to reply to and then it will be the end.

R: We really hoped you all enjoyed.

S: We had tons of fun.

XxXx

_Dear Marauders (but mostly James) _

_You're in your 7th year right?? squeals Yes!! The year you and Lily finally go out!! From what I read in preveous letters, you're getting really sick of Seers, well I am not a Seer, I'm just a really smart person happens to know lots of things and when they happen...Yeah, I guess you could kind of call me a Seer, but when people call me a Seer, it makes me feel old..I don't know why though it just does...Oh, I almost forgot, Sirius, what do you think of the name 'Snuffles' for a dog? When I get a bit older I was thinking of getting a big black dog and naming it Snuffles...I love saying Snuffles...it sounds soo cool!! Snuffles, Snuffles, Snuffles!! I'm sorry, I'm getting annoying aren't I? Yeah, well I tend to get annoying at times...I'm sorry...Well, before you get really bored of this long letter, I better go cause well, I'm kind of babysitting right now and I have to go find the kids 'cause they aren't in their rooms...Bye! _

_Anonymous (I don't like giving out personal information) _

Dear Anonymous,

Thank you ever so much for your letter. And actually we don't consider you to be a seer. You don't sound old either.  
Snuffles? You're kidding right? That's pathetic!  
Ignore him, He's got a teddy bear named that under his bed.  
Do not!

Thanks again for the letter.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

XxXx

_Dear Lily,_

_Told you it would work! Worked for James clone, kind of impossible for it not to work on the real James. Keep this up, and in a small matter of time the two of you will be dating (that's what happened on my side). _

_Alexa _

Dear Alexa,

Thanks again for the brilliant idea. James really is a great guy once he deflates his head a bit. Best of luck to you and that James clone. I'm sure you'll need it.

Sincerely, Lily

Thanks so much Alexa! You're the best! -James

XxXx

_Dear Remus,_

_Hex James for me for not believing me. -to James- Oh yeah? Potter's a common last name? Name some families who have it and are NOT blood-related to you._

_Jen _

_P.S. Thanks, Remus! _

Dear Jen,

I will gladly– It is a common name! And just because I can't think of anyone with the bloody last name doesn't prove you to be right! And– There we go, now he can't bother me while I reply to your lovely letter.

Your very welcome. And thanks for the letter.

Sincerely,

Remus

XxXx

_Dear Sirius, _

_Harry Potter series... How can I evem start to describe them? Um... Adventure, romance, bloody stuck up gits, evil, good, fights, loads of spells and a very magical universe. Just read them! _

_Tigerlilystar _

Dear Tigerlilystar,

As good as that sounds, I don't read. Nor can Lily find the books in the library. She said she would read them but since she can't find them...Thanks for the letter though.

Sincerely, Sirius

XxXx

_Dear Sirius, _

_Are too big headed. _

_Dear James,_

_TRY not to mess up with Lily, and make sure to hex Snape into next year for me, please. _

_Dear Remus,_

_Also, don't be surprised if you have almost as many fans as Sirius or James. There are many girls out there who would give almost anything for one date. _

_Sincerely, Psychotic Me _

Dear Psychotic Person,

Your words don't effect me! -Sirius

I'll do my best not to screw things up with Lily. I'll also do my best to make Snape suffer just because you asked. -James

I'm not surprised. I just hope now that this is the last batch of letters that eventually everything will die down. -Remus

XxXx

J: That's it. The end. Now leave!

L: They wont just leave, James.

S: They should!

R: You people are so rude.

P: Who's rude?

J: Wormy! Welcome back! We're just finishing up with our fanmail!

L: How was your date Peter?

P: Lovely. Hallie is really the best.

S: Shut it Pete. We don't care

P: Maybe my fans do.

J: Fans? What fans?

--Peter blows raspberry--

R: Are you guys done now? It's late and I want to go to bed.

S: It's not late! It's 7:00.

R: Maybe I want to study.

L: I'll study with you Remus

R: I...don't want to study.

S: Oh, secret meeting with the girlfriend, I see.

R: Whatever, can we just finish this?

J: Yeah, Lily we've got that date.

L: What date?

J: It's a surprise.

S: Ew! Enough! That's so gross!

R: Not like you never kiss in public.

S: Shut up Moony.

P: I thought you said we were ending this fanmail thing.

J: We were actually trying to.

L: Just say bye and we can go James.

J: BYE!

L: Bye fans.

S: Cheers!

R: Thanks to all!

P: Have a nice day.

XxXx

A/n: That really is it. Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun. Feel free to continue writer letters but they will have to be answered through reply seeing as I wont be posting anymore chapters. Or heck, just review!

Cheers!


End file.
